grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting Materials
Much crafting on Grophland requires materials that can be made through melting metals, crushing items and so on. All crafting tools can be found in the tool shop. You can access your crafting tools from the tools tab in your inventory. Grinding To grind things you will need a Pestle and Mortar. In Floriculture/Chymestry *Widow's Love into Black Powder *Blue Rose into Blue Powder *Klaatu Flower into Blue Powder *Snowbell into Blue Powder *Pilos Shell Charm into Blue Powder *Salsilantro into Green Powder *Old Queen's Purse into Green Powder *Desert Rose into Magenta Powder *Myson Flower into Magenta Powder *Nanu Flower into Pale Gold Dust *Yellow Flower into Pale Gold Dust *Cala Blossom into Pale Gold Dust *Stained Rose into Pink Powder *Fire Star Lily into Red Powder *Red Orrend Flower into Red Powder In Cooking *Cocoa Pods into Cocoa Powder *Wheat Flower into Flour *Bread Roll Fruit into Flour *Lava Squash into Lava Squash Powder *Almond into Rough Nut Flour *Chestnut into Rough Nut Flour *Defence Nut into Rough Nut Flour *Flaming Nuts into Rough Nut Flour *Hazelnut into Rough Nut Flour *Strange Nuts into Rough Nut Flour *Tigernut into Rough Nut Flour *Fondant into Sugar *Coffee beans into Ground Coffee *Lion's Teeth into Strong Flour Other *Broken Amber into Crushed Amber *Groph's Tears into Teardrop *Glowing Cluster into Glowing Crystal Dust *Sulphate Crystal into Blue Crystal Dust *Torn Wing into Moth Scale Dust Cutting Several items required for tailoring can be made through cutting items up with a pair of shears. *Any Cloth Item into Rag *Rag into Yarn Melting With a furnace you can melt down items used in alchemy and so on. Gold *Golden Lania into Gold Bar *Ankh into Gold Bar *Golden Bell into Gold Bar *Golden Dagger into Gold Bar *Golden Orb into Gold Bar *Gold Ore into Gold Bar *Golden Celes Statue into Gold Bar *Golden Crook into Gold Bar *Golden Egg into Gold Bar *Golden Eye Amulet into Gold Bar *Golden Flail into Gold Bar *Golden Key into Gold Bar *Golden Necklace into Gold Bar *Gold and Ruby Headdress into Gold Bar *Golden Trident into Gold Bar *Large Ankh Necklace into Gold Bar *Golden Dagger into Gold Bar *Golden Bell into Gold Bar *Golden Tiara into Gold Bar *Golden Triangle Charm into Gold Bar Iron *Can Opener into Iron Bar *Chain Hood into Iron Bar *Chain Shirt into Iron Bar *Crowbar into Iron Bar *Heavy Helmet into Iron Bar *Heavy Plate into Iron Bar *Hero's Katana into Iron Bar *Iron Jingasa into Iron Bar *Iron Shield into Iron Bar *Kettle Helmet into Iron Bar *Nasal Helmet into Iron Bar *Shears into Iron Bar *Shortsword into Iron Bar *Steel Jingasa into Iron Bar *Sword Blade into Iron Bar *Frozen Metal Tuna into Iron Bar *Poinard into Iron Bar *Imperial Katana into Iron Bar *Iaijutsu Katana into Iron Bar *Iron Butterfly into Iron Bar *Empty Can into Iron Bar Silver *Silver Eye Coin into Silver Bar *Silver Horseshoe Earrings into Silver Bar *Silver Ore into Silver Bar *Metal Celes Statue into Silver Bar *Dangly Silver Earrings into Silver Bar Copper *Chick Coin into Copper Bar *Copper Ore into Copper Bar *Copper Wire into Copper Bar *Corroded Spearpoints into Copper Bar *Ritual Tool into Copper Bar *Telescope into Copper Bar *Fool's Gold into Copper Bar *Treasure Bowl into Copper Bar *King's Coin into Copper Bar Other *Moonmetal Ore into Moonmetal *Oddly Lifeless Vase into Erekun's Cylix *Red Kelp into Purple Wrappings Sawing A Saw can be used to create raw wood which can be useful in many things. *Cheese Wood into Plank *Teak Wood into Plank *Ash Wood into Plank *Purple Wood into Plank *Pipe Wood into Plank *Groph Pear Wood into Plank *Shipwreck Remains into Plank *Wooden Hammer into Plank *Wooden Sword into Plank *Wooden Mask into Plank *Wooden Axe into Plank *Pull along Wako into Plank *Coil of Rope into Tangled Line *Ghost Nut into Escaping Breath Hammering You can use the Hammer to smash all sorts of things. *Copper Bar into Copper Wire *Big Rock into Rock *Lucky Watch into Gear Charm *Jar of Splats into Splat *Moonstone into Broken Moonstone *Fine Plate into Broken Plate *Fireball into Firewater *Water Shield into Waterflake *Candlestick into Candle *Blue Eel into Fish Chunks *Tooma Fish into Fish Chunks *Red Herring into Fish Chunks *Hackeral into Fish Chunks *Torch Fish into Fish Chunks *Map in a Bottle into Treasure Map *Rockfish into Fish Chunks *Stone Fish into Fish Chunks *Ixotl into Fish Chunks *Flecky into Fish Chunks *Goldfish into Fish Chunks *Marin Fish into Fish Chunks *Blunny Fish into Fish Chunks *Blue Angelfish into Fish Chunks *Fire Spine into Fish Chunks *Storm Fish into Fish Chunks *Heart Fish into Flattened Fish *Black Ammonite into Stone Heart *Candle Crown into ? Slicing You can use the Chef's Knife to slice food items. *Pinot Fruit into Chopped Pinot *Starrbom Fruit into Sliced Starrbom *Uten Cake into Uten Cake Slice *Golden Mushroom into Sliced Mushrooms *Inky Mushroom into Sliced Mushrooms *Purple Mushroom into Sliced Mushrooms *Mushroom into Sliced Mushrooms *Morrell into Sliced Mushrooms *Groph Pear into Chopped Groph Pear *Poko Fruit into Chopped Poko Category:Article stubs Category:Recipes